Seele Vergewaltigt BelzeberxAzazer part 1
by Ryuzakichi
Summary: An afternoon at the 170 floor of the Sphere Company, Belzeber suggests Azazer to escape from job and go somewhere else as long to not be bored anymore. Unfortunately, Azazer was brought to somewhere unexpected and got a terrible surprise...
1. Chapter 1

Ryuzakichi: _This is the first part of "Seele Vergewaltigt" of my Belzeber and Azazer and is rated for +18 readers. Mature content: Nudity, Sexual Theme, Horror/Macabre, Strong Language, Ideologically Sensitive._

_Enjoy this #$%! of fic!_

_

* * *

  
_

Azazer had a daily routine: standing in front of the transporter looking after those pieces of data that always want to get involved in Luther's plans. This time, Azazer wasn't alone but had Belzeber with him. Of course they never liked each other, or so Azazer thought.

Almost seventeen hours had passed, and still no one and nothing stood in front of them…

"Want to go somewhere away from here?" asked Belzeber.

"Why would you want to go with me?" Azazer asked back.

"Do you see anyone else around?"

"Why don't you go with Berial?"

"Berial hates us all, just like Blair. Didn't you know that?"

Azazer had never disobeyed Luther's orders, no matter how annoying they were, not once. Belzeber kept talking to him about running away from the company. Azazer kept saying no.

"No wonder you still want to be Luther's slave," Belzeber barked. "Since he promoted me to work alongside you, the only thing that I've been doing is looking at the same wall, same transporter, and the same freaking employee. We stand here every day and no one ever comes."

"If you don't like this job, you may always quit," replied Azazer. "You know I'll never disobey Luther. No matter what job he promotes me to, I will keep working on it."

"Oh, come on! You just want Luther to love you, like you love him. That's why you always obey him. Like that stupid blond data said: 'he never respects you'. Have you noticed he never gives us any free time? Do you call that 'respect'? Besides, the worst thing that could happen is that he fires us. I always run away from the job and he never catches me. Of course, that was before I was promoted to work with you."

Azazer had never thought in that way. He knew that Luther keeps denying his love for him. Since Fayt and his crew got into the company, and when Cliff started speaking the truth to him, Azazer fell into a deep depression that would take forever to be cured. He is still doing his best to be with Luther.

So those argent eyes hidden behind the glasses opened and looked straight at Belzeber. Azazer stood there with crossed arms and an upset look in his golden eyes.

"If I go with you, do you promise that it will not be for long time?" asked Azazer.

"Yeah, yeah, I promise" replied Belzeber.

So the blonde haired guy turned around, unto the transporter's keyboard. Barely brushing by each key, he typed fast and his special card slipped into the card zone. The bright transporter was already activated to take them to his desired place. Belzeber stood in front the holographic cylinder zone waiting for any answer of the argent eyed man. Azazer got flustered, with just short steps moved toward Belzeber, and he was pulled by his arm to make him get in the holographic zone.

Once inside, both found themselves in a dark corridor and one door in front. The effeminate guy took his special card and slid it into the keyboard's sensor to open the door. A blinding light hit Azazer's face. Once his eyes adjusted to the brightness, he noticed that it was simple room. His palm hit his forehead as he took a disapproving look at the room.

"Why the fuck did you bring me to your room?"

An evil look appeared on Belzeber's face. At the same moment, he kicked Azazer to make him fall on the bed. Belzeber locked the door, and after that, he cut up the card that allows the entrance to his room. Azazer sat confused on the bed, but before he could stand up, Belzeber was against him, sitting above him and kissing him. Once Azazer's tongue was wrapped up by Belzebers, Azazer pushed him away, disconnecting the tongues' contact and ran to the locked door as fast as he could.

Pinning Azazer against the locked door, Belzeber took the hilt of the whip he was wearing at his side and made it appear as a long sparkling turquoise rope, which whipped against Azazer and also wrapped around his neck. Belzeber pulled towards him and turned Azazer's face close to those black painted lips while Azazer was being asphyxiated by the sparkling whip. Azazer's breathing was short, and his heart was beating very fast…

"I'm excellent with the whip," boasted Belzeber.

"I realize you already know I love Luther," barked Azazer. "And I won't let a stripper slut like you snatch away my love for him!"

"And who said anything about snatching away?"

Belzeber threw Azazer to the bed by the whip that was asphyxiating him. Once he was thrown to the bed, Belzeber removed the renewable sparkling turquoise rope and tied Azazer's hands behind his back. He started licking and kissing his lips roughly while removing his shirt.

The gloved hands ran softly over the sensitive, pale skin of the argent eyed man. Done with the hard kiss, his tongue ran over Azazer's neck and then went down to his nipples. His breathing was getting shorter as his broken heart was beating faster. The fear of being trapped with a male stripper slut was becoming stronger; like being handcuffed by a psycho. Still, his thoughts remained focused on Luther, to distract himself from the rape.

Belzeber noticed that Azazer was sort of distracted, so while licking and biting his nipples, he unzipped Azazer's pants and pulled down his black underwear.

"Don't you dare do it!" cried Azazer.

The tip of Belzeber's tongue was brushing the edge of the penis in circles, which was suddenly covered by his black painted lips. The whole erected silhouette was covered, sucked and wrapped by his large tongue. The argent eyed guy was blushing and moaning; he couldn't even kick Belzeber because his legs were held by his gloved hands. To stop a useless attempt to escape, Belzeber came away from the erected silhouette, took Azazer's glasses, and smashed them against the wall till they were destroyed.

"So, tell me…" said Belzeber. "Can you see anything?"

Azazer's sight was terrible without his glasses. He saw everything very blurred. He squinted his eyes, but the only thing he could see was a female silhouette removing his top clothes.

"Barely…" replied Azazer.

Belzeber's breast was exposed in front of Azazer, and his head was laid on Belzeber's nipples. Azazer tried to move away, but both gloved hands were blocking his escape by grasping his hair.

Something inside Azazer, in the deepest part of his raped and broken heart, compelled him to suck Belzeber's bittersweet-colored nipples, like whether the claws of Asmodeous were seducing the hypocrite soul that Azazer holds. In the deepest part of his heart was found a slight sweet feeling for that effeminate guy that he was held by.

"That's it, my raped soul…"

Meanwhile in the Sphere Company, Luther could be found is his lab meditating about his feelings. Luther does really love Azazer no matter how much he keeps denying his presence. He was thinking of how to confess his love for him; he's terrible at those things, so somehow he decided to ask someone "experienced" about it. He couldn't believe whom he was going to call.

Inside the Eternal Sphere, Fayt's cell phone was ringing. The caller ID said it was an unknown caller's number, but he answered it anyway. "Hello?"

"Umm, Fayt…" whispered Luther.

"AAAAGH! LUTHER!"

"Don't scream, data! I must talk to you about something important! So, I want you to come here ALONE, understood? No one else must know about this nor come with you, okay?"

Silence just remained for some seconds on the line. Luther was asking for an answer when he suddenly got it from Cliff.

"Okay! In the car or in the bed?"

"Damn it, stupid blond data!"

Somehow, Cliff was listening to the conversation while Fayt was on the phone; he could hear each word from 3 meters away, so he went to Fayt and took his phone.

* * *

The End of the first part...


	2. Chapter 2

Ryuzakichi: _Second part of "Seele Vergewaltigt". Mature content: __Mature content: Nudity, Sexual Theme, Horror/Macabre, Strong Language, Ideologically Sensitive._

_Enjoy this #$%! of story_

_

* * *

  
_

Back with Belzeber and Azazer: Belzeber took advantage of the naked Azazer now that he wasn't wearing his glasses. So he removed his skinny pants, and wanted or not, Azazer saw that he was wearing a black thong. He took it off slowly and, once removed, forced him to lick his dick for a long while. He was getting tired and stopped licking, but Belzeber put his whole dick inside his mouth and started fucking him hard till his mouth was filled with semen.

Azazer was laid against the headboard and still tied; he couldn't keep away from Belzeber no matter how much he desired to. A moan was heard, so Belzeber pulled his dick out of Azazer's mouth. The semen was draining off his mouth; he couldn't even close it because of the large amount of viscose liquid that remained inside. His breathing was short again. His face was brought up by the chin by those gloved fingers and those black painted lips kissed and licked all that viscosity. And after that, Belzeber closed his lips, which still have some of semen prevailing, and put them to his ear, telling him "Since now, I don't want to hear any words, only moans. I'm warning you, okay?" So, Belzeber went back to Azazer and pretended to kiss him, but Azazer forbade it by turning his face around. He was definitely not enjoying that.

"Let me free, please…" asked Azazer "I don't want to keep doing this. I desire to be with Luther. I don't care how much he keeps denying my supplications, at least, I don't want to lose those strong feelings that I hold for him because of you. That's all."

Just like Belzeber said, he didn't want to hear any word coming from him, only his moans. So abiding by his warning, he took his hilt and made another sparkling turquoise rope appear and whipped Azazer, which made him lie down.

"I thought I told you that I don't want to hear any word but moans, didn't I?" asked Belzeber.

"Why are you doing this!?" exclaimed Azazer.

Belzeber decided that the number of words Azazer said would be the number of times he'd be whipped. This time got five whips. Belzeber was seriously enjoying it. The way he moved the whip and being naked made Azazer look at him like a complete stripper slut. No, mostly like a sadomasochist…

He had been trying to untie himself and begging for his freedom, but no matter what he did, Belzeber kept bringing the agony to him.

Meanwhile in the Sphere Company, Fayt was already with Luther somewhere in his house with a coffee cup in front of him. He had never confessed his love to someone else in his life. Last time he raped Fayt it was just because of a sudden and temporary thirst for sex, but never for love. Somehow, he thought he was the only person he could trust about his feelings for Azazer, and that he could help him to confess it to him.

"It's just that I don't understand," said Fayt "I mean he's always looking for you, and you always deny him, like he was an insignificant person."

"I know, and now I regret it," barked Luther. "I'm not even good at this sort of thing. I've never had a girlfriend before or a female suitor. This could even sound cruel, but each time he suddenly appears, hugs me, brings me whichever thing I need, obeys my orders no matter if they're cruel, says things to me like 'I love you, Luther', and vice versa, I like him to do those silly things because it'd be a way to stay with him forever. Having Azazer to bother me everyday with his love stuff makes me feel happy, and if I confess my feelings for him, everything would not be the same anymore. He's been my childhood friend and I don't want to lose him."

Fayt was flabbergasted. He never thought the Owner would express himself so sweetly; behind that hypocritical mask is found an emotional face with accumulated tears trying to flow over his blushed skin.

"That's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard from you, Luther." praised Fayt.

"Oh, shut it, data! It's just the way I really am," barked Luther. "I used to be a hypocrite with all of you, but not now that I'm unleashing my feelings. So, is there something I can do?"

"There's not much to do. Just talk to him about your feelings and also that you don't want to lose any connection you have with him no matter that state you're both in. I'm sure he'd be so happy. But if you don't confess soon, something terrible could suddenly happen and break your heart."

Luther was shocked; in his head was despair, and fear to know the time is passing as he falls in the concern to lose his last hope.

A quick idea passed in front of his bright azure eyes: meeting in the same room Luther and Fayt were sitting in now and talking about the situation before the possible consequences. It was all done immediately; Fayt was just leaving, and brought hope to Luther. He put his gloved hand over Fayt's shoulder in appreciation of his attention and regard for him.

"Don't dare to mention to anyone about this conversation, got it?" warned Luther. "And I apologize for what I've done to you before. You know what I mean…

He forgave him. At the moment Fayt was going to agree, Cliff suddenly appeared, opening the door that Fayt was about to open.

"Too late!" exclaimed Cliff, a voice recorder in his right hand "Now I know about it!"

"You stupid blond data!" cried Luther. "Give me that thing!"

Back to the rape: Azazer was still tied and laid on the blood-stained blankets. His chest was full of wounds and blood, and Belzeber's face was also covered in his Azazer's blood. Now with his ungloved hands, and his long and sharp-edged nails, Belzeber started lightly touching each wound remaining on the victim's chest and spreading the blood over the torso, staining it on his cleaned chest and waist. Azazer was moaning and tears of pain were falling over his cheeks. Belzeber's blood-stained hands covered the victim's erected dick, so he put it inside his mouth and caressed it with his tongue again (even with the blood).

"Belzeber…" murmured Azazer "I-I beg you… stop doing this to me…"

Without stopping his sucking, he stretched out his arms and scratched the wounds on his chest slowly with his long and sharp-edged nails. The groans and moans escaping from the dry mouth of the tortured soul were like sweet melody that runs through his ears from the cruel tormenter.

"I'm sorry, I'm too lazy to take out my whip" said Belzeber.

"Belzeber, I beg you to stop!" cried Azazer.

Belzeber scratched his chest again and a louder groan just escaped. Azazer's tears drained off like a cascade; he could barely breathe.

This time, Belzeber stood and penetrated himself with the victim's dick. Full of blood and wounded, far away of his "platonic" love, and trapped with a sadomasochist slut; sadness and despair surrounded his mind; he was now feeling a strong remorse and regret for losing hope, for listening to that slut, for trusting in someone so evil like him, for falling within temptation…

A melody was suddenly heard. Some sort of tempo in adagio, flats and natural signs, meter: 4/4, instrument: the whole orchestra. It was the melody Azazer wrote for Luther. He also made it ringtone and it is known by them as "Highbrow", just like Luther is. That melody was escaping from Azazer's phone that was hidden in the pocket of his pants on the floor. It was Luther who was calling; Belzeber didn't even allow his victim to take a stand.

Luther was sat on the sofa of the main room waiting for an answer. BEEP. Nothing but a short tune; the only answer that he got was from the auto answering machine's voice installed on Azazer's phone. It was sort of a weird thing that he didn't answer his call. Luther knew that he answers even before the phone rings.

"Azazer…" called Luther in a low tune "Wherever you are, come to my office. There's something I must talk with you. I'll be waiting there. Thanks…"

Both men heard the message Luther has just sent. Belzeber was holding the phone in his blood-stained right hand and suddenly smashed it against the wall till it broke into pieces. Azazer just cried at the moment he heard the message; he finally felt like Luther was feeling the same for him. Of course, his tears of sadness weren't just for that, but for the physical and mental pain, and also for the regret. He was petrified and devastated. Belzeber just went back to penetrating with Azazer's dick like nothing has just happened though and he covered himself, and also his victim, with a clean blanket.

Thirty minutes had passed, and Luther was still waiting in his lab, wondering why Azazer hadn't appeared yet. Somehow he had a bad premonition about that, so he went straight to his main computer to locate his position by typing his name and some information about him on the holographic keyboard. Once he was found, a holographic window opened that showed Azazer's position. This is what he saw: Azazer not wearing his glasses, kissed and licked by that effeminate man that was on top of him, both covered with a clean blanket and he saw how those two were "having sex". A tear drained off his blushed cheek, he was petrified for over a minute, after it his breathing was shortening and his heart was beating faster out of despair. So now that all that pain was accumulated he hit the board with all the applications and buttons of his computer causing the closing of every holographic window and keyboard and draining off a cascade of tears over it. He was destroyed on the inside, supporting his head with his weak arms and grasping his gold hair between his gloved fingers…

"I HATE YOU, AZAZER!" he yelled.

Curiously, Belzeber knew Luther would be watching them. He covered the truth with that clean blanket, so this way he could cause him a terrible misunderstanding and break his heart. He now removed it, and noticed how Azazer was dropping a cascade of tears, so he rubbed them so "nicely" away and kissed his front.

"Don't cry, my raped soul…" he asked "I assure you that when we go back to the company Luther will fire us and we'll be able to do all we want."

"You damn slut…" muttered Azazer.

That same evil giggle that remained during the rape was descending little by little when the naked silhouette stood and pointedly picked up a bottle with some liquid inside (exactly an imperial pint of alcohol) that was laid at three meters away on a desk. Azazer was too hurt to run away, or even move. Nevertheless that naked silhouette was coming again and sat over his victim, slipped away the top of the bottle, and slowly in a circular form, let the alcohol fall over all the bloody wounds remaining on the victim's chest.

A loud cry of agony invaded the whole room. Azazer was shaking his head and grinding his teeth so hard that he almost wanted to cut his own tongue. That evil giggle came back Belzeber, who was still circulating that bottle with his refined hand. Azazer was begging him to stop, nevertheless Belzeber was laughing softly, and once the imperial pint of alcohol was already poured over the wounds on the victim's chest, he ran his fingers over the liquid remaining on him to give him more pain. Suddenly a buzz escaped from the victim's mouth.

"Something to say, Azazer?" asked Belzeber.

"Screw you!" yelled Azazer "You're seriously the worst damn scum I ever known in my life! I detest you, I hate you, and I find you repugnant! Fuck you stupid damn slut, bitch, whore, mother fucker, stupid hooker, son of a bitch! Fuck off! I regret to have met you, I regret to have heard you, I regret to have followed you, I regret for not killing you when I always had the chance to, I regret everything that has to do with messing with you! If I had both hands free, I'd surely castrate you, penetrate you with a stake in your fucking ass, bury needles inside your nails of a damn fucking whore and so in your dick, you bastard! And no matter how much you make me suffer, I'm glad, and always will be, about the fact that you were usurped and fucked off the boss's job! You didn't nor don't deserve it! I don't care if Luther hates me now, I'll understand, even though he's way better than you! And if you were the boss, believe me, I'd go straight to you and kill you with hits and shots! I'd kill you so slowly in a way I could enjoy just like you're doing with me! Curse you! Damn you! Fuck you! Screw you, stupid damn slut of shit!"

A lot of random and true insults escaped from his mouth. That evil giggle was still drawn in the effeminate man's face, so then he moved closer to Azazer's ear and in a soft voice whispered "thanks…" Since the whisper, Belzeber grasped Azazer's head by his hair and smashed him many times against the wall until it knocked him out. The wall was blood-stained, same as the unconscious man. This was the perfect moment for Belzeber to go over him…

"I should say 'dead guys never say no', shouldn't I, Azazer?"

He then took advantage of his body, now using it like a sexual toy…

* * *

The end of Second Part...


	3. Chapter 3

Ryuzakichi: The third part of this fic. Next chapter will be posted someday. Mature Content: Nudity, Sexual themes, Horror/Macabre, Strong language and Ideologically sensitive

Though this one isn't even macabre.

Enjoy this #$%! of fic!

* * *

Three days have just passed; Azazer found himself lying in a clean bed, wrapped in his black uniform and covered in a white blanket, and curiously wearing his glasses again. Both argent eyes finally opened. The blinding light hit them, but he could see a skinny female silhouette close to him. He woke up quickly, thinking it was Belzeber, but it was just Ixtabai (also called Ixta for short), a new employee working in the Infirmary department that was looking after Azazer.

"What am I doing here?" asked Azazer to Ixta.

"You're finally awake!" exclaimed Ixta. "I was so worried that you'd never wake up during these last three days."

"Where's Luther?"

"I haven't heard about him, curiously, in these three days. But, oh my dear… I'm so glad you are able to move and talk after that accident you got into."

Azazer was surprised, wondering which accident.

"You probably don't remember. You were found bleeding somewhere in a dry desert inside the Eternal Sphere. No one knew the cause of your injuries; you were even about to die, but thank God that Belzeber went to rescue you in time. He was holding you in his arms and so worried that he was almost crying, screaming for help. I'm so grateful he was there for you. I wouldn't know what would have become of you if he weren't there. You're so luckily to have a friend like him."

He was flabbergasted, annoyed, and so angry he was clenching his fist on that blanket that covered him. Those argent irises were getting short as his eyes opened so wide; he was panting from despair and rage. He left the infirmary and walked around the company looking for that bastard Belzeber. He found him, hunched over the table painting his seductive lips. With no doubt, and walking straight to him, he pulled him by his red tie and punched his sensitive cheek so hard that it turned red by itself and threw him with a kick to the same cheek.

The argent eyes saw at the curvy body rubbing his cheek, covered by his golden hair. At this time his gloved hand was stained with blood and his tie was out of place from being pulled.

"Why!?" asked Azazer. "Why did you have to do such a thing like that? Why did you have to lie to everyone!? Why did you have to feign being nice to me and make up that stupid story about me!? What do you want everyone to think about you? Why do you want to hide that slut behind that 'nice and innocent' mask? Tell me why!?"

The argent eyes started filling with tears, while the effeminate man was grasping his golden hair between the blood-stained gloved fingers and drew a soft seductive giggle in his face. At the same time he suddenly groped his chest down to his dick.

"Well, I could say I saved your life…" interrupted Belzeber.

Out of instinct, Azazer charged all his power to his arm left. The fist was 1cm from landing on the effeminate's face before an angry voice was spread in the whole company.

"Azazer, report to my office right now!"

Azazer had to throw Belzeber away to go to the main office (which was Luther's lab). After going up through the transporters, he passed in front of all the employees that were working. Some of them were making fun of Azazer because of the fact that he had been called by the angry Owner. He stood in front the gates, waiting for them to be opened, till he was called but never turned around.

"Now what did you do, Azazer!?" asked a blond haired employee making fun of him. "Did you saturate Luther's mailbox with love notes again!?"

"Dude, you rock at epic failing!" laughed a green haired employee.

"Go suck a cock, all of you…" muttered Azazer.

So the gates were opened and he passed through them, walking till he reached the Owner…

* * *

To be continue...

The end of first chapter


End file.
